De tormentas y tormentos
by Uyulala
Summary: Las tormentas siempre han sido el punto débil de Haruhi, afortunadamente Hikaru siempre ha estado a su lado / Regalo atrasado por el 14 de febrero.


**Quería traer un escrito el 14 de febrero por el Día de San Valentín. Comencé a escribir pero no me gustaron ninguna de mis ideas, las historias se me figuraban demasiado forzadas para las personalidades de mis personajes favoritos del Ouran, así que borré todo y comencé de nuevo.**

 **Así estuvo toda la tarde y noche, así que ahora que he quedado conforme con un escrito, ¡ya es 15 de febrero! Ni modo, lo subiré un día atrasado, pero ya no lo ambienté en el Día de los enamorados para no sentirme tan mal por la fecha. Espero les guste porque a mí me costó un poco desarrollar esto.**

* * *

Hikaru contemplaba la lluvia caer a través de la ventana de la habitación. Las gotas se deslizaban en el vidrio mientras el golpeteo constante anunciaba que no cesaría pronto, el sonido de los truenos había disminuido en los últimos minutos, prueba de que al menos la tormenta eléctrica pasaría. Recostado en la cama contempló el menudo cuerpo de Haruhi acostado a su lado; tenía puesto su jersey negro, aquél que le regalara hace tiempo cuando notara lo bien que se le veía puesto.

Había acudido al pequeño departamento de la chica para hacer la tarea juntos cuando la lluvia le sorprendió. Pensó en quedarse hasta que amainara pero en lugar de eso había empeorado y, si bien podía llamar una limosina para que le recogiera, no quiso dejarle sola cuando el primer rayo cayó. Ranka llegaría en la noche y él no llevaba consigo sus auriculares para tranquilizar a la castaña, así que su solución había sido acostarse en la cama mientras le cantaba unas canciones de cuna y acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarle. El resultado fue que la chica se había dormido y él había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Hikaru sonrió al recordar eso, enterrando el rostro en la suave cabellera de Haruhi; tenían un par de horas en esa posición y, si bien le encantaba dicha cercanía, su brazo derecho estaba adolorido debido a que se encontraba atrapado bajo la castaña. Con lentitud subió la mano derecha para intentar sacarlo de allí, llegando hasta su cintura. No parecía mejorar mucho su situación, así que intentó encontrar otra vía de escape; deslizó la mano por la costura del jersey, rozando sin querer el muslo de su acompañante.

Tragó saliva pesadamente al ser consciente de ello, su mente le traicionó al pensar en las tersas piernas pegadas a su cuerpo, quiso concentrarse en dormir pero era mucho más placentero acariciar la cabellera de la chica.

 _U otras zonas de su cuerpo_ , pensó.

Sus dedos rozaron el vientre de Haruhi, sintiendo la calidez del mismo, jamás pensó que llegaría a desear tanto detener el tiempo, quedarse congelado indefinidamente en un momento exacto para recrearse en el mismo una y otra vez. Escuchó una respiración acelerada, creyendo que era la suya, no fue hasta que Haruhi soltó un pequeño suspiro que fue consciente de que estaba despierta. Pensó que le reprocharía esas caricias traviesas, que se enfadaría por el atrevimiento que tuviera con ella o que incluso le golpearía por hacer algo como eso cuando le creía dormida; sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió.

En contra de todos sus pronósticos descubrió que el corazón de Haruhi latía tanto o más acelerado que el suyo. ¿Significaba eso que había sido placentero para ella? ¿O acaso tenía miedo de él? No podía soportar esa sola idea.

Sus dudas fueron contestadas cuando la menuda mano de la chica se colocó sobre la suya, llevándole por debajo de la ropa, dejándole acariciar la suave y tibia piel de su abdomen. Hikaru colocó sus dedos con cuidado, haciendo una pequeña presión, sólo para saber que era real. Sintió que quemaba, deseaba tanto descubrir cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, jamás creyó posible anhelar tanto algo.

La castaña guió el recorrido de su mano nuevamente, con lentitud, cada vez más arriba, hasta el inicio de sus senos. La punta de los dedos de Hikaru hicieron un pequeño contacto con ellos, retirándose al instante por la sorpresa. Los dos soltaron un pequeño gemido por ello, sobresaltándose.

Haruhi apretó los dedos con fuerza. No podía ahora fingir que estaba dormida, no cuando su cuerpo se había movido por sí mismo. La última media hora había estado disfrutando el simple hecho de escuchar el ritmo acompasado del latir del corazón del chico, pero cuando él se había movido y acariciado tan suavemente sobre la ropa había deseado más que sólo un roce. No se atrevía a pedírselo, era demasiado vergonzoso; sin embargo, cuando él pareció separarse de ella, había sentido la necesidad de pararlo, de hacerle saber que podía continuar si quería. Su cuerpo había actuado antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar la información, permitiéndole a él recorrer partes de su cuerpo que nadie jamás había visto.

Se giró lentamente, intentando poner en orden sus ideas para explicarle… ¿explicarle qué? ¿Qué le gustaban sus caricias? ¿Que deseaba continuara tocándole de esa manera? Quedó en blanco al contemplarle a los ojos. Notó el sonrojo en su rostro, sin importar cuántas veces representase el papel de pequeño demonio frente al resto, sin importar a cuántas chicas había rechazado anteriormente, todo eso era nuevo para él.

Desconocido y placentero, una muy mala combinación.

Al estar cada uno frente al rostro, con la mano de él todavía bajo la tela y la calidez de la piel de ella allí donde reposaba, fue como si el resto del mundo desapareciera para ambos. Ella entreabrió los labios y él se inclinó para atraparlos entre los suyos como deseara desde hace tanto. Haruhi correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad que él. Hikaru sentía que nunca tendría suficiente de ella, haciendo que su mano libre fuera hasta su cintura, atrayéndole más cerca de sí. La temperatura de ambos comenzó a subir y las ideas a diluirse como la arena en el agua.

La boca de Haruhi parecía haber sido diseñada para amoldarse a la suya, estaba sediento y sus labios eran lo único que lo calmaban. Subió más la mano derecha, acariciando suavemente uno de sus senos, atrapándolo bajo su palma y escuchando los suspiros de su acompañante. Por instinto elevó la pelvis, frotándola contra la de ella. La castaña brincó al sentirle de esa manera.

Hikaru movió su brazo izquierdo, colocando a Haruhi sobre cierta parte de su anatomía. Ambos volvieron a gemir mientras compartían el beso más desesperado hasta el momento. Hikaru bruscamente se detuvo, colocando su frente en la clavícula de la castaña mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y pensar fríamente.

–Basta, Haruhi… –dijo entrecortadamente.

–¿No te gusta? –se extrañó con su actitud.

–Ése es el problema… –su voz era más grave de lo usual– Me encanta… Pero si sigues así no creo poder contenerme.

–Pero… No quiero que lo hagas –fue su respuesta que, extrañamente, se escuchó más como un ronroneo.

–No estás pensando correctamente, Haruhi… te puedes arrepentir… –trató de hacerle ver.

–No lo haré –llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, haciendo que volteara a verle–. Nunca.

–¿Segura?

–Sí –le miró con un brillo en los ojos– ¿Tú no quieres?

–Dios, Haruhi, quise hacerlo desde la primera vez que te besé –confesó avergonzado, volviendo a tomar sus labios.

Unas horas después, ya entrada la noche, cuando Hikaru finalmente llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue pedir a los sirvientes que le preparasen un baño caliente. El chofer que le fue a buscar era nuevo, había tenido un par de errores en las dos semanas que llevaba trabajando con ellos y, si bien no eran graves, haberse olvidado el paraguas le supondría un resfrío. Cuando se le informó que la ducha estaba lista, se metió al cuarto de baño.

Se quitó las prendas mojadas, dejándolas tiradas en el piso en espera de que alguien fuera a recogerlas. Se dio una ducha rápida antes de dormir y, cuando se colocó la pijama frente al espejo, descubrió un par de marcas en su cuello y otra abajo de la clavícula.

Sonrió.

Por primera vez agradeció no compartir habitación con su hermano.

* * *

 **Creo que lo difícil de todo esto es que no escribo este tipo de escenas, así que andaba un poco perdida con el desarrollo, pero creo que ha quedado decente. No sabía en qué categoría subirlo, así que espero lo haya colocado en la correcta, ¡feliz San Valentín a todos!**

 **Aclaraciones: en el anime y manga salen algunos capítulos de los gemelos compartiendo cama y, por lo que se ve, ellos duermen sólo con pantalón o ropa interior, así que su torso está desnudo y sería obvio que Kaoru vería algo tan… comprometedor. Además, si bien en el anime no aparece, en el manga Hikaru y Kaoru toman habitaciones separadas para comenzar a vivir sus vidas independientemente.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este pequeño regalo por el 14 de febrero (que ha llegado tarde). ¡No se olviden de dejar un review!**


End file.
